Exodium Paradinte
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Someone wanna hurt Alex Russo's daughter...
1. Return of an evil man

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Geri Brentburg who gave me the idea for it. She's awesome and very cool.**

* * *

**Exodium Paradinte**

**( chapter 1 - Return of an evil man )**

**Alex Russo drop off her 14 year old daughter Bella Russo at school.**

In order to give Bella as normal of a life as possible, Alex has Bella got to regular none-magic school at Buxboom High outside London.

"Have a good day, girl." says Alex.

"Yes, mom. Thanks." says Bella.

Bella is not as sassy as Alex was when she was a teen girl. Bella is instead very sweet.

Alex goes back home.

"Little Bella, over here..." says a man.

"Little? I'm all 14." says Bella, not happy about being called little anymore.

"Sorry. Get over here and talk to me." says the man.

"Mommy doesn't want me to talk to a stranger." says Bella.

"Don't worry. I am your mother's friend." says the man.

"Oh, really? Tell me your name please, sir." says Bella.

"My name's Tom James Taylor." says the man.

"You're an evil man!" says Bella as she pull out her wand to defend herself, since she understands who the man is.

The man pull out his own wand and cast a spell, disarming Bella.

Bella's wand is disabled.

"Come with me, lil' cutie!" says the man as he grab Bella and use magic to transport away.

The man and Bella appear again in an apartment in Tokyo.

"What the hell do want with me?" says Bella.

"Long ago I wanted to have your mom as my sexual slave, but since I couldn't have her and she now is too old and powerful, you'll get to be my sexual slave instead, Bella." says the man.

The man is TJ Taylor, now all grown up into an adult, just like Alex.

"Mom's told me about you. You're evil and disgusting and also supposed to be dead. Mom killed you." says Bella.

"Indeed, but thanks to a magical slut I was able to return to life, little Bella. Suck my dick." says TJ as he unzip his black leather pants to reveal his big dick.

"No! Acernium savanzentis!" says Bella, trying to cast a spell that will cut off TJ's dick, but unfortunately Bella's wand is still disabled.

"Dumb, just like your mommy!" says TJ with an evil rude laugh.

"Me not dumb!" says Bella in anger.

Bella run forward and grab TJ's dick, but she does not give him a handjob. Instead she bend the dick with all her force, trying to break it in two.

"No! That's not how you jerk a dick, little whore!" says TJ in anger. "I thought your sex-crazy mommy had taught you how to jerk a man off properly."

TJ doesn't understand that Alex has not taught any of her sexual skills to Bella.

"I hate you!" says Bella.

"Stop!" says TJ as he transform his wand into a bullwhip and spank Bella backwards.

Bella starts to cry, but this only make TJ horny.

TJ use magic to heal the damage Bella did to his dick.

Now that Bella is weak, TJ grab her, place her on his bed and starts to rape her in the pussy.

"Stop! That hurts..." scream Bella.

TJ stuff Bella's panties into Bella's mouth to make her shut up.

Bella spit her panties out and says "You can't do this kind of stuff to me, I am still a kid."

"Nice. At least you do understand what this is." says TJ.

"Mom's told me a tiny bit and that it is something I'm too young for and I agree with her." says Bella.

Bella get angry when TJ doesn't seem to care what she is saying.

"Akudivum predikantes!" says Bella as she snap her fingers, trying to do hand-magic.

Unfortunately since Bella is not a fully trained wizard yet, but TJ is, he can block Bella's spell easy.

"You need to do a lot better than that to defeat me, little slut." says TJ, fucking harder, causing Bella's pussy to bleed.

"NO!" screams Bella in pain.

"I think you actually like this, my tiny adorable pornostar." says TJ, all evil and dark.

"No, it hurts!" says Bella.

"Relax. This is just fucking." says TJ.

"Don't you understand...? You hurt me!" says Bella.

"For me it's all fun, girl." says TJ, being very horny.

TJ wish Bella look more like Alex, but he still enjoy to rape her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" says Bella.

"I'm having revenge on your sexy mommy. She refused to be my woman so now I punish her by fucking her little kid." says TJ.

"Doing that to kids is a crime!" says Bella, who knows this because her parents told her that once.

"Yes, but I don't care because I am evil." says TJ.

Bella try to break fee, using hand-magic, but unfortunately she can't, being far from fully trained as a wizard still, having not reached level 8 in battle magic yet, which is the level where a magic kid learns advanced attack spells and such.

"Holy shit, your pussy is soft and tight, baby!" moans TJ, fucking a bit harder.

This hurts Bella's little vagina.

Unfortunately the fact that Bella is in pain turns TJ on more.

"Yes, cry like the little slutty loser girl you are, daughter of Alex Russo!" moans TJ, all evil and horny.

"I'm no loser and neither is mom. She's a very powerful wizard and the best mother in the world." says Bella.

"So wrong. Your mom's only a dumb sexual dick-sucking bimbo." says TJ.

"Mom is nothing of the stuff you claim." says Bella.

"Yes, she is. All she care about is money and sex." says TJ.

TJ is wrong. He doesn't know that Alex is no longer the way she was as a teen. The fact that Alex has matured into a true adult is unknown to him.

Mason is drinking coffee and reading an old book when suddenly a red crystal on the bookshelf starts to flash at high speed.

"Oh, no..." says Mason.

He grab his phone and call Alex to tell her that Bella is in danger.

Alex placed a spell on Bella a few months ago. The spell is a link that is connected to the red crystal so that the crystal flash like an alarm-light when Bella is in danger.

"Stop! Don't do that to my daughter." says Alex as she appear ina flash of blue light in the room where TJ and Bella is.

"Alex, nice seeing you again." says TJ.

"Remove your disgusting damn penis from Bella's little vagina at once." says Alex in anger.

"Only if I get to fuck you instead." says TJ.

"Never! You know that I hate you." says Alex.

TJ taunt Alex by fucking Bella in a much more intense way.

"How the crap dare you rape Bella?" says Alex.

"This is my revenge for the fact that you refused to marry me, Alex." says TJ.

"You stop your rape of my Bella or I'll kill you!" says Alex, still very angry.

"I will not stop!" says TJ.

"Mom, save me!" says Bella.

"Bella, mommy's here." says Alex.

"She's my slave." says TJ.

"No. Leave my daughter alone." says Alex.

"Mom, he hurt me!" says Bella.

"Aventia kedrentis!" says Alex as she cast a spell on TJ.

The spell knock TJ away from Bella.

Bella run over to Alex.

"So, so, everting's going to be fine, sweetie." says Alex as she hug Bella.

"Aceria, Bella's wand." says Alex as she emergency summon Bella's wand back.

Bella get her wand.

"Ivardicum picordius!" says Alex, casting a curse on TJ, almost killing him.

"Edikos langeternio!" says Bella, casting a spell that destroy TJ's clothes.

Alex bring Bella with her home.

Once they are home, Bella put on new panties and jeans.

"Juverniko traperdium." Alex, casting a spell that remove the pain that Bella feel from being raped.

"Thanks, mom. Can I get the rest of the day off from school...?" says Bella.

"Of course. After what you were just through, you shouldn't have to go to school. I'll get you some tea and ice cream." says Alex.

"Nice." says Bella with a cute smile.

"Pletorius eredintum." says Alex as she use magic to create tea and ice cream for Bella.


	2. Is Bella safe?

**( chapter 2 - Is Bella Safe? )**

Bella eat ice cream and drink tea.

"How do you feel, Bella?" says Alex.

"Kinda violated. That evil man broke way past all my privacy and he hurt me a lot." says Bella.

"I understand, but my spell removed most of the pain, right?" says Alex.

"All of it, but I still remember how much it hurt when the man...uh...raped me. His 'thing' was too big. It hurt very much and he wasn't gentle." says Bella.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he can't find you again." says Alex.

"Can you promise that, mom?" says Bella.

"No, but I'll do all I can to protect you." says Alex.

"Thanks." says Bella.

"Gemonika apalernicum." says Alex.

Bella's wand is repaired.

"Your wand should operate in a normal way once more now, sweetie." says Alex.

"Let's check if that's right. Amosia legoricum." says Bella.

There's a flash of pink magic light.

Bella's clothes change to something more cool than what she had on.

"Seem to work just fine." says Alex.

"Yay." says Bella with a cutie smile.

Alex leave the room.

"Is she okay?" says Mason.

"Who?" says Alex confused.

"Bella. Is she okay?" says Mason.

"She's still a bit in schock, but that's expected after being raped at such a young age, having never had any form of sexual experience and being so sweet and innocent as she is. I think she'll recover though, sooner or later." says Alex.

"Good. Perhaps we should call the wizard police." says Mason.

"No, don't, please. I lost my trust in them a long time ago. This has to be dealt with via less proper channels." says Alex.

"Okay, babe. We'll do things your way this time." says Mason.

"Thanks." says Alex, giving Mason a kiss.

"What do you wish to do now?" says Mason.

"Fuck and forget." says Alex with a casual smile.

"Sounds good." says Mason.

Alex and Mason go to their bedroom.

"Totally awesome and never cranked. Make me instantly sexy and naked." says Alex.

In a flash of pink magic light, her clothes disappear.

Mason swing off his shirt and unbutton his pants.

Alex goes down on her knees and starts to suck Mason's dick, making it go hard.

"Damn, Alexandra! You sure suck like a queen!" moans Mason.

Mason is one of few who are allowed to refer to Alex as Alexandra.

The only other people Alex allow to do so are her mom, grandma and Harper.

At the same time, TJ sit on the couch in his living room.

"Restortium pakale et verdus la ekonde." says TJ, using magic to heal himself after being attacked by Alex and Bella.

He is angry. Very angry. He almost got all he wanted and then Alex showed up and ruined it for him.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, I'll kill you. Your daughter will be my little fuck slave no matter what I have to do to reach that goal. Each person who stand in my way is gonna die. If I have to, I'm going to kill everyone you care about. Your lame parents, your annoying brothers, your dirty stinky wolf of a husband and your best friend Harper." says TJ.

TJ drink some beer.

"I refuse to let Alex stop me. I am going to win and she will end up dead." says TJ.

TJ jerk his big dick a bit, trying to get horny, but he's sort of too angry. His dick doesn't wanna stand.

The next day.

Bella is still slightly off and sad after being raped so Alex allow her to stay home from school.

Since she cannot reveal to the teachers at the none magic school Bella goes to, Alex told them that Bella has the flu.

"How're you feelin'...?" says Alex as she enter Bella's room.

"Little weak, but on the way to better, at least." says Bella.

Bella is in her bed, reading a cute book and eating sushi.

She wear an old t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." says Alex.

"Thanks, mom. You're so awesome." says Bella.

Alex smile and leave the room.

"Alex, is Bella feeling better?" says Mason.

"Yes, a little. I have faith in her being able to become her normal happy self soon. She need a few days, but I truly think she has not suffered any permanent damage, in neither physcial nor mental way." says Alex.

"That is highly pleasing to hear. I was extremely worried when I found out what TJ had done to her." says Mason.

"Me too." says Alex.

"What did you tell her teachers? We can't risk it to reveal magic to the mortals." says Mason.

"Simply told 'em that our kid's got a lil' flu." says Alex.

"Okay. Good." says Mason.

"Don't worry. I've no plan to reveal myself and all other wizards. Justin made me understand that doin' so would be a fuckin' bad idea." says Alex.

"Nice." says Mason.

"Yeah." says Alex.

Alex grab her phone and call Harper.

"Harper here."

"It's Alex. Uh...how do I start? TJ...he's back. He took Bella and raped her. Do you have time for a trip across the big old pool...? Bella would benefit from having her aunt Harper over to visit. You're great with emotional things."

"Well, it would be nice to go to the UK. I'll get a seat on the next flight I can find."

"No need to pay for a ticket on a plane when there's magic. I'll come and get you myself. Easy to bring friends from US to UK for a woman who own her own flying wizard limo."

"Okay. I'll pack my bags. See you soon."

"Yeah, see ya, Harps."

4 hours later, Alex fly in her magic limo on the way to New York City where Harper and Zeke live.

Mason stay home to make sure that Bella is safe.

Alex slide an old CD into the limo's stereo.

Some random 90s pop music starts to play.

"Nice." says Alex, feeling that the music makes her feel less worried.

She wear a pink top, black leather pants and white shoes.

Her wand is on the seat next to her.

"I hope TJ gives up." says Alex.

Alex see some other flying magic cars in the air.

"Traffic, even up here. Damn." says Alex.

2 hours later, Alex arrive in NYC.

She hide her limo and then walk the short way to Harper and Zeke's home.

Alex ring the door bell.

"Hi, Alex." says Zeke when he open the door and sees Alex.

"I assume Harps told you I'm taking her away for a few days." says Alex.

"She told me what's happened. I can't understand why any man would like to hurt a sweet girl such as Bella." says Zeke.

"Oh...Alex, hi. Here already?" says Harper.

"Yup, a flying limo is faster than any normal flight. Get your bags and we'll head for the UK, my old friend." says Alex.

"Yes, old friend." says Harper with a cute smile as she grab her bags.

20 minutes later, Alex and Harper are in Alex' flying limo, on the way to the UK.

"This kind of flying limo must cost so much money." says Harper.

"Usually they do, but I got a great deal on mine and I borrowed some money from Justin and Juliet. By early next year I should be able to pay them back." says Alex.

Suddenly there's a large amount of flying cars in the air.

The limo phone beeps.

Alex answer.

"Alex Russo speakin'..."

"Alex, it's Mason. Bella needs her mom, are you guys home soon?"

"We're stuck in the traffic up here, but I'm taking a shortcut and we'll be right there."

"Okay."

Alex ends the phone call and then open a magic portal in front of the limo.

She fly through it.

Just 15 minutes later, they arrive outside Alex and Mason's home.

"Aunt Harper, mommy!" says Bella in joy when she see Alex and Harper.

"Hi, sweetie." says Alex.

"Hi, Bella." says Harper.

"Did mom tell me what happened to me?" says Bella.

"She did." says Harper.


	3. Family

**( chapter 3 - Family )**

"No girl should ever need to experience that." says Harper.

"True..." says Bella.

"Let's have some coffee." says Harper.

"Okay, aunt Harper." says Bella.

Alex and Mason go to work, while Harper and Bella drink coffee and talk.

"Bella, did your mother heal you?" says Harper.

"She did. All the pain is gone and so are any physical damage, if there was any. I still feel fear and weakness in me though." says Bella.

"Try to focus on what's good and sweet in your life. You have awesome parents and they care about you." says Harper.

"Yeah, that's correct. And I have you as my aunt." says Bella.

"I try my best to help." says Harper.

"You're always amazing help and I'm sure mom agree." says Bella.

"You and your mom are important to me so I do what I can to help you both, whenever I can." says Harper.

"I've not slept much since...it. Everytime I close my eyes I see that evil man and remember what he did to me." says Bella.

"Magic is obvioulsy not my strength, but perhaps there's a potion that can make it easier for you to relax and sleep." says Harper.

"There is, but mom didn't recommend such things." says Bella.

"Why?" says Harper.

"No sure. I didn't understand when mom explained." says Bella.

"Okay." says Harper.

"The best advice I can give is to try to focus on something nice. I hope that can help you to overcome the fear you feel." says Harper.

"Awww. Thanks, aunt Harper." says Bella.

"No problem, girl." says Harper.

"I am not a dumb tanooki, give my aunt an awesome cookie." says Bella.

A very beautiful special cookie appear in front of Harper.

"Thanks." says Harper.

"No problem. It is a simple spell. Mom taught it to me over 2 years ago." says Bella.

"Okay." says Harper.

"Mom's gonna start teaching me advanced magic next year. Powerful spells like those she herself use." says Bella.

"Are you ready for that?" says Harper.

"I hope so. Mom thinks I will be." says Bella.

4 hours later.

"I have never been bitten. Summon for me, a cutie kitten." says Bella.

There's a flash of white magic light and a very cute sleeping white kitten appear.

Bella practice her magic.

"Good. That's how you cast the kitten summon charm." says Alex.

"How do I counter it?" says Bella.

"Touch the kitten gently with the tip of your wand and say nuclenta adferico in a good clear tone." says Alex.

"Nuclenta adferico." says Bella as she gently touch the kitten with her wand.

The kitten disappear in a flash of blue magic light.

"Perfect." says Alex.

"Yay!" says a very happy Bella.

Getting to learn new spells help Bella to forget that TJ raped her.

"Let's try a slightly more advanced spell now." says Alex.

"Okay, mom." says Bella with a cutie smile.

"You've gotten much better at magic lately, but that's not a surprise, since you're my daughter." says Alex.

"Thanks, mommy." says Bella.

"Now, time for a spell. Move your wand like this and say...atrante de la courdevis et preluuga." says Alex.

"Atrante de la courdevis et preluuga." says Bella and move her wand like Alex showed her.

There's a flash of orange magic light and a woman appear.

The woman simply stand there, not moving a single muscle.

"Uh...who is she and why doesn't she do anything?" says Bella.

"She's not real, only a time image. One of you as you'll look when you're my age, to be specific." says Alex.

"Me? I'm gonna look like that?" says Bella.

"Yes and yes, girl. The spell allows you to see what your future self looks like. There's of course possible that events throughout life can change it a little bit, but it's a least a 90 % close enough representation of what you'll actually look like." says Alex.

"I look pretty good." says Bella.

"Indeed. Nice body." says Alex.

"Yeah." says Bella.

"And now we'll delete the time image. Point your wand and it and say...recantum chronometrum destrinta et plavius." says Alex.

"Okay. Recantum chronometrum destrinta et plavius." says Bella.

The time image fades away.

"Very good. You speak the incantation in a nice clear tone. That's important when doing advanced magic." says Alex.

"Yay." says Bella with a sweet smile.

"I'd say you've earned yourself a 20 minute break. Later it's time for your monthly wizard quiz. Last month you got 97.2 % of the questions highly correct and I expect the same or better this time." says Alex.

Bella leave the wizard lair and walk to the living room where Harper is drinking tea and reading a book.

"Shouldn't you have magic lessons now?" says Harper.

"Mom gave me 20 minute break." says Bella.

"Alright." says Harper with a sweet smile.

"Why don't you have a kid...?" says Bella.

"I cannot get pregnant." says Harper. "Not in a natural way, at least."

"Okay." says Bella. "Maybe mom can use magic to help you and uncle Zeke to get a kid."

"She's told me that such spells aren't allowed according to magic law." says Harper.

"Too bad." says Bella.

"No problem. I'm fine without a kid." says Harper.

"Bella, let your aunt have some peace." says Alex as she enter the room.

Alex, your daughter doesn't bother me. I almost see her as my own kid." says Harper.

"Thanks, Harps." says Alex, happy that Harper and Bella get along so well.

"I'll get us some sandwiches." says Alex, walking to the kitchen.

"Dad." says Bella when Mason enter the room.

"Hi, sweetie." says Mason.

"Aunt Harper, dad is so cool. He can transform into a wolf." says Bella.

"I know. I've seen it." says Harper.

"Okay." says Bella.

"Yeah." says Harper.

"Dad is also very strong. Stronger than normal men." says Bella.

"Bella, I am not that strong." says Mason.

"C'mon, dad. I've seen you lift a car easy." says Bella.

"Your daughter is right, Mason." says Harper.

"All of you make seem much better than I am." says Mason.

"Don't be modest, you're a great man." says Alex as she enter the room.

Alex gives Mason a kiss.

Then she place sandwiches on the table.

"Bacon sandwiches, nice." says Bella, who has a huge appetite, just like her father.

"Someone's a daddy's little princess." says Harper.

"Me?" says Bella.

"Yeah." says Harper with a sweet smile.

"Bella is pure wizard. She has no wolf DNA, but somehow she still got Mason's love for food and his tendency to talk in the sleep." says Alex.

"Mom, are you sure I'm not part wolf, if even just a tiny bit...? At school I am stronger than other girls in gym class and the school-nurse said that I grow up faster than other kids my age." says Bella.

"You're 100 % pure wizard. The spell that kept you from being part wolf is as safe as a spell can ever be. There's no way you could have any wolf DNA within you, my girl." says Alex.

"Okay." says Bella.

"She's probably simply one of few girls who for no reason grow a bit faster than most." says Mason.

The next day, Bella return to school.

She walk up to her locker to grab some books.

"Hi, Bella." says a girl named Nikki Rose.

Nikki is Bella's best friend and Nikki is also a wizard.

Bella and Nikki are the only wizards at the school.

They have that in common and that is one of the reasons they became friends.

"Hi, Nikki." says Bella.

Nikki is not as good at magic as Bella is, since Nikki didn't get any proper training in the use of magic until only a year ago, unlike Bella who started to get wizard classes as soon as she showed any signs of magical ability.

Alex started to teach Bella simple magic very shortly after it was clear that Bella is a wizard.

TJ is drinking beer in his bed, while reading a porno magazine.

His dick is getting hard.

"Soon little sexy Bella shall be mine!" says TJ.

7 hours later, Bella is ready to go to bed and try to sleep.

"Here, sweetie. Some relaxing potion. Maybe it will help you get some sleep. It's of course not a true sleeping spell, but in this case I believe it will be a better option." says Alex.

"Thanks, mom." says Bella.

Bella drink the pink potion Alex gives her.

The potion works.

Bella is able to relax enough to sleep.

"Awww. She's still do cute." thinks Alex, looking at Bella sleeping.

Alex gently leave Bella's room.

"Did she manage to fall asleep?" says Mason.

"Yes, just like when she was 5 and I'd sing for her." says Alex.

"Good. I hope she can move on from what happened soon." says Mason.

"I hope so as well." says Alex.

"Okay. Harper wish to speak to you, she's in the living room." says Mason.

"Alright. Wait for me in our bedroom." says Alex with a sexy smile.

Mason walk up to the bedroom, while Alex walk into the living room where Harper is.

"Hi, Harps." says Alex.

"Alex, I am worried about Bella. She seem to be unable to relax properly." says Harper.

"That's an accurate obervation. She's been on edge since TJ raped her. I can understand why Bella is nervous though. No girl like her should have to experience something so painful." says Alex.

"I agree. The whole thing must've been hard for her to deal with." says Harper.

"Yeah. Fortunately she didn't get any permanent physical damage from it, but I'm afraid that she might have recieved sort of a trauma that could make her afraid of sexuality forever." says Alex.

"Perhaps she'll need therapy." says Harper.

"Maybe. If so I need to find a magic therapist." says Alex.

"Okay." says Harper.

"Unfortunately it's not easy to find a good magic therapist." says Alex.

"Why?" says Harper.

"I guess there aren't many to begin with, but I will find one for Bella. My little girl means the world to me. Her happiness is of great importance." says Alex.

"Sweet that you care so much." says Harper.

"Harps, of course I care with all of my heart. Bella is my only kid and I want her life to be wonderful." says Alex.

"Alex, you've truly matured from the sassy sexual teenage girl you once were." says Harper.

"Thanks, my dear friend. And you've matured from the dorky semi-ditz you used to be." says Alex.

"I guess I have. Thanks, Alex. For being my friend still after all these years." says Harper.

"You're my best female friend. You've stood by my side through crap and glory, sun or rain, ups as well as downs. The friendship we have I value highly." says Alex.

"Awww. I value it as well. You took me in as your friend and helped me become more confident. Before that I was always shy and insecure." says Harper.

"Yes and you made me less of a little bitch. We fill in each other's major gaps." says Alex.

"Indeed, my friend. Now, go upstairs. I assume your handsome man's waiting." says Harper.

"True. Goodnight, Harper." says Alex.

"Same to you, Alexandra." says Harper.

Alex walk up to thebedroom.

Harper enter the guest room.

The next day.

Alex drive Bella to school.

"Mom, can Nikki come over after school today?" says Bella.

"Sure. I have a sweet spell that I wanna teach both of you." says Alex.

"Cool." says Bella.

"Yes." says Alex.

"Mom, you're the best." says Bella.

"Thanks." says Alex.

When they get to school, Nikki is waiting for Bella.

No one can see that Alex drive a limo, Alex use magic to disguise the limo to all mortals. Only wizards can see that it is a limo.

Bella step out from the limo.

"Hi, Bella." says Nikki.

"Hi, Nikki." says Bella.

Nikki and Bella walk into school together.

"You can come over after school." says Bella.

"Oh, cool." says Nikki.

"Mom's gonna teach us a cute spell." says Bella.

Bella and Nikki smile.

"Are you girls gay?" says a rude sassy girl named Emma Drake.

"No, just best friends." says Nikki.

"Really?" says Emma.

"Yeah, leave us alone." says Bella.

Emma walk away.

"So dang cute." says Nikki.

"Yup." says Bella.

Bella and Nikki kiss each other. They aren't lesbians, but they still kiss a lot. It is their tradition.

They walk to the lockers, grab some books and then walk to class.

3 hours later.

Bella and Nikki enter the school lunch room.

As they usually do, they use magic to make their food better, since the school food is of sort of low quality, especially by central UK standards.

They are careful so no one notice that they use magic.

"Do you wanna have a boyfriend...?" says Nikki.

"Not in a long time." says Bella.

"Makes sense, you were violated." says Nikki.

"I was. The only men I trust fully now are dad and uncle Zeke." says Bella.

"Okay." says Nikki.

"Yeah, girl." says Bella.

"Cute." says Nikki.

"Yup." says Bella.


	4. Evil TJ

**( chapter 4 - Evil TJ )**

At the end of the school day, Nikki follow Bella home as decided.

"Hi, mom." says Bella.

"Hi, Mrs Russo." says Nikki.

"Nikki, you don't need to be formal with me. I'm a casual lady. Simply call me Alex." says Alex.

"As you wish." says Nikki.

"Can we get ice cream?" says Bella.

Alex is about to go get ice cream, when suddenly TJ show up in a flash of green magic light.

"Stop!" says Alex as she use her wand to cast a battle spell on TJ, knocking him away from Bella.

"Your daughter's gonna be my fuck slave!" says TJ.

TJ swing his wand and cast a curse on Alex.

"Intrepodenta avakadium." says Alex as she case a defense spell that block TJ's curse.

"Narcodium femures." says TJ, casting a sleeping spell on Bella.

"How the fuck dare you? Sectum avadis trinida." says Alex, casting a spell that summon a white ray of magic that attacks TJ.

TJ is almost knocked down.

"I take this other sexy kid as well as payment for all the shit you've casued me, Alex. Narcodium femures." says TJ, casting the sleeping spell on Nikki too.

"Don't touch her!" says Alex as she cast a disarming spell on TJ, blasting his wand from his hand.

"Fuck you!" says TJ in anger as he disappear in a flash of fire.

"Revados epenantia." says Alex as she reverse the sleeping spell so Bella and Nikki wake up.

"Mom!" says a happy Bella as she hug Alex.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy's here." says Alex.

"You saved me and Bella. Thanks, Mrs Russo." sayus Nikki, being just as happy as Bella is.

"Of course she did. Mom's the second best wizard ever." says Bella.

"Who's best then?" says Nikki.

"Grandpa Jerry was before he gave up his powers and uncle Justin is now." says Bella.

"Spekaing of your uncle, he'll visit ina couple days." says Alex.

"Uncle Justin's coming? Cool." says Bella.

"Yes, he and Juliet called and told me that they'd visit. Bella, you can show your uncle some of the new spells you've learned. He'll be proud of you." says Alex.

"I want him to be that." says Bella as she smile and twirl her wand in her hand, similar to how Justin did as a teenager.

"Okay." says Alex.

Alex get ice cream for Bella and Nikki.

Harper drink some tea.

"I'll have to return home." says Harper.

"Let me fly you back, Harper." says Alex.

"Of course, no problem. I expected you to give me a ride." says Harper.

2 hours later, Alex fly Harper back to NYC.

"We should have taken Bella with us, Alex." says Harper.

"I must disagree. TJ could attack if Bella was here and she has nowhere to run if that'd happen. Mason can protect her at the house. He's a wolfman, after all." says Alex. "And as if that wasn't enough, Bella isn't totally defenseless on her own. The girl know some pretty damn strong spells."

"She told me that you've not taught her advanced battle magic yet." says Harper.

"That is true, but she has mastered about 40 % of the basic battle spells." says Alex. "If she were to fight other magic kids, she could very much hold her own. Her Durangius curse is nothing to laugh at."

"Good that you've taught Bella some battle spells." says Harper.

"I want my kid to be able to stand on her own in the magical world and not depend on mommy and daddy for all of her protection against evil." says Alex.

"Okay." says Harper.

"And also someday Bella will be the next family wizard and as such she need to be as skilled as she can ever become." says Alex.

At the same time, Bella and Nikki are taking a nice cold wizard shower together.

They are best friends so they don't mind being together in the shower.

"Magic shower is awesome." says Nikki.

"Yeah. I love 'em too. And so does mom." says Bella.

Alex is glad that wizard traffic in the sky is minimal today.

"Bella is actually ahead in magic compared to other wizard children of her age." says Alex. "She know even more spells than I did when I did at the same point in my life. I expect her to become an outstanding full wizard as an adult."

"She does seem pretty confident in her magical ability." says Harper.

"Indeed. I often see her use magic around the house, even for stuff that she doesn't need to do so for." says Alex.

"That means that she enjoy being a wizard." says Harper.

"Yeah. She has told me that she love being magical." says Alex.

"Cute." says Harper.

"It is." says Alex.

When they get to Harper and Zeke's home, Zeke is cooking dinner.

"Welcome home." says Zeke, giving his wife a kiss.

"Thanks." says Harper, happy to be home again.

"Alex, stay for dinner. I'm making pasta and fish." says Zeke.

"Wish I could, really. I can't though. Another time." says Alex.

"Okay." says Zeke.

Alex head home.

The next day.

Mason drive Bella to school.

Since he's no wizard, Mason can't drive Alex' limo, but he own a black 70s sportscar. It is not magicla, but still very nice.

"Dad, I hope that evil man who violated me never show up again." says Bella.

"I agree, but if he does, your mother and I should be able to deal with him." says Mason.

"Cool. I do not wanna be violated again." says Bella.

"Relax, sweetie." says Mason.

"Trying." says Bella.

"Bella, if the evil man show up again, use some of the battle spells your mother has taught you." says Mason.

"Okay, daddy." says Bella.

Mason drop off Bella at school and then drive to work.

Bella finds Nikki by the lockers.

"Hi, Nikki." says Bella.

"Hi, Bella." says Nikki.

Bella smile, happy to see her BFF.

Just like Alex did as a teen, Bella carry her wand in her boot.

Nikki has her wand in a holster on the back, hidden by her top.

Bella and Nikki grab books and then walk to class.

They feel lucky that the other kids at school has no discovered that Bella and Nikki are wizards.

"Tadentis epalano." says Bella, casting a simple spell that gives her a nice cheeseburger.

"Forgot breakfast again, did you?" says Nikki.

"Yes." says Bella.

"Okay. Some things never change." says Nikki.

"True. Cute." says Bella.

3 hours later, Bella sit on a toilet, taking a piss, when TJ appear in a flash of green light and try to grab her.

"No! Lemuntia de la krakius." says Bella as she swing her wand and cast a spell on TJ, almost destroying his dick.

TJ scream in pain and disappear in a flash of red light.

"Ewww! He pop in with magic when I take a piss? That's disgustiing!" says Bella.

22 minutes later.

"He appeared in the bathroom? Ewww." says Nikki.

"Yes, he did. The man has no limits, it seems." says Bella.

"Maybe we should contact your mom." says Nikki.

"I don't think we need to do that yet." says Bella.

"Okay." says Nikki.

TJ is in his bedroom and he use magic to heal his dick.

"Stupid little piss-pussy! When I rape her and make her pregnant, Bella won't be so damn sassy anymore." says TJ in anger.

Once his dick is healed, TJ jerk off to an old photo of Alex as a teenager.

Then he cum over the photo.

"Alex, you'll regret that you didn't become my personal whore." says TJ.

TJ drink some old dirty beer.

The next day.

Justin and Juliet show up.

"Hi, guys." says Alex.

"Hi, Alex." says Justin.

"Hi, uncle Justin." says Bella.

"Hi, Bella." says Justin.

"Alex, is it true that Bella was...uh...how should I say...violated...?" says Juliet.

"Unfortunately so. It was TJ, he raped her." says Alex.

"Yes, but I feel better now." says Bella.

"Oh, sorry that I brought up the subject." says Juliet.

"No problem, aunt Juliet." says Bella.

"Sweet." says Juliet.

"Bella, show your uncle one of the new spells you've learned since last time he was here." says Alex.

"Okay. Felinez eclante transfuguratum de la quatrito." says Bella as she swing her wand above her head and transform herself into a cute white kitten.

"Very impressive. Human transfiguration magic is far from easy." says Justin.

"Kitten no more." says the white kitten, transforming back into Bella.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. Not many wizards your age can do what you just did." says Justin.

"Thanks." says Bella.

"You're welcome." says Justin.

"Yay." says a happy Bella.

"Any other spells you've learned, Bella?" says Justin.

"This one. Expantia amorus et visualente." says Bella as she hold her wand to where her heart is and there's a pink glow of magic, revealing that Bella is a good girl, able to be in love.

"Okay." says Justin.

"Bella's really talented at magic. She truly has made it farther than I had at her age." says Alex.

"Justin, didn't you bring a gift for Bella?" says Juliet.

"Oh, almost forgot. Here." says Justin as he give Bella a small white book.

"Thanks. What book is this?" says Bella when she notice that there's no title on the white leather cover.

"It is a spell book. There's a bunch of very useful spells in it." says Justin.

"Cool." says Bella.

"You will of course need to have your mother teach you most of them, but I think you should have this book so you get easy access to the spells when you need them the most." says Justin.

"Okay." says Bella.

"Bella, this is from me." says Juliet as she give something to Bella.

It is a red leather cord with a golden vampire fang on it, meant to be used as a necklace.

"Thanks." says Bella.

"Dinner's ready." says Mason.

"Yay." says Bella.

"What's for dinner?" says Juliet.

"Rice, bacon and cream sauce." says Mason.

"Nice." says Juliet.

"Yes." says Mason.

After the dinner, Justin teach Bella a spell that can defend against dark curses so she is more ready in case TJ attack again.

"Remember, to be as calm as possible is needed to properly cast this kind of spell." says Justin.

"Okay, uncle Justin." says Bella.

"I'm proud of you. Someday you'll be a great family wizard." says Justin.

"Maybe so, unless I do like grandpa and fall in love with a mortal and have to give up my magic." says Bella.

"That'd be quite sad. The magical world would lose a very skilled wizard if you were to give up your powers, Bella." says Justin.

"Gonna try to find a handsome wizard boy then." says Bella.

"You're of course free to love anyone you want, but like I said, you're a very good wizard and it would be sad for the magic world if you would give up all of your magical ability." says Justin.

"I understand. I hope I can fall in love with someone who's wizard like me so I can keep my powers forever." says Bella.

"Don't feel too much pressure to find a magical love. To find true love is much more important than to remain a wizard." says Justin.

"Mom, is that true?" says Bella.

"Yes, sweetie. I will be proud of you no matter who you will fall in love with. I don't care if it is a wizard or a mortal." says Alex.

"Okay. Cool." says Bella.

2 weeks later.

Bella is in her room, trying to decide what clothes to wear.

"Hi, Bella. I hope your pussy is ready for me." says TJ as he appear behind Bella.

Bella spin around, pull out her wand and says "Trepidum exekantia." as she cast a spell on TJ, destroying his jacket.

"You can never defeat me." says TJ.


	5. Bella is awesome

**( chapter 5 - Bella is awesome )**

"Yes, I can, disgusting man! Opiumente de la gregorius!" says Bella, using a strong spell to knock down TJ.

"The more you fight back the more I'll hurt you with my dick!" says TJ in anger.

"No! Tregolum et restante!" says Bella, using a spell to destroy TJ's shirt.

Bella swing her wand, casting a spell that knock TJ into the wall.

"Expenticum arma kadonis!" says TJ, trying to cast a disarming spell on Bella.

Suddenly a huge white field of magic block TJ's spell.

"No! Stop! Don't you fucking dare to touch my kid, TJ." says Alex as she appear in a flash of golden magic light.

"Alex, if you wanna save your daughter, give up your magic and become my slut forever." says TJ.

"That will never happen. Stregulus de la fanigrante." says Alex as she cast a paralysis spell on TJ and then says "Bella, you have the honor to finish him off. Give your best."

"Sure, mommy. Jaeventio et royalus de la kovus,nuva." says Bella.

Bella swing her wand and a big blast of red magic kills TJ.

"I'll return, bitches!" scream TJ as he die.

"No, ya won't, perv." says Alex.

"Bye, disgusting man." says Bella.

"Well done, sweetie." says Alex.

"Thanks, mom. Sorry for using that spell. You tought me to not use it." says Bella.

"This time it's okay. I wanted you to kill TJ. Sure, I could've done it, but you deserved the chance to do so, since you're the one who was raped." says Alex.

2 days later, Bella and her parents enter a large hall in the New Albion castle.

"Young wizard Bella Russo, for showing outstanding confidence and grand valor in the face of evil, I award you the rare Simon's Star." says Lord William Hansen, a wizard master, as he pin the Simon's Star medal to Bella's t-shirt.

"Thank you, sir." says Bella.

"Lord, will my daughter get to join the Albion Brigade?" says Alex.

"She's too young for that, but once she's a legal adult by wizard law, she'll get to join if she desire to do that, Madame Russo." says Lord Hansen.

"What's the Albion Brigade?" says Bella confused.

"An elite agency of powerful wizards who protect the UK from evil and darkness." says Lord Hansen.

"Then mom should be a member." says Bella.

"I was given the opportunity to join, but I decided against it so I could be home more often." says Alex.

"Okay. Sweet, we get to see you home a lot, mom." says Bella.

The next day.

Bella practice magic, casting spells and reading wizard books.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy jeans and white socks.

"Okay...stavernia oculicum patrenentis." says Bella, casting a spell on a plant, making it grow from nothing to fully grown in seconds.

It makes her happy to see that she manage to do the spell properly.

"Arabellus capoirom!" says Bella, using magic to repair a mirror that's been blasten into thousands of pieces.

"Well done, girl." says a happy Alex, proud of the fact that Bella is such a skilled wizard.

"Thanks, mom." says Bella with a very cute smile.

"No problem, your magical talent's really high." says Alex. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yay!" says a happy Bella.

"And I have to be right, otherwise you'd not be given that shiny golden medal." says Alex.

"Okay." says Bella. "You and uncle Justin has taught me a lot of spells so it's because of that I'm good."

"We've taught you things, yes, but you've natural skill. No matter how many lessons someone get the person cannot become talented at something without having at least some natural flair for it." says Alex.

"Alright, cool. Then I'm pretty awesome." says Bella.

"You truly are. I mean, you killed TJ despite having never killed anything before. That spell you used is pretty damn advanced. No beginner can cast it as easy as you did." says Alex.

The next day.

Bella show Nikki the Simon's Star medal.

"So cool, Bella!" says a happy Nikki.

"Yeah. They gave it to me for killing the disgusting man, the one who...uh...violated me." says Bella.

"Okay." says Nikki.

"I even get to join the brigade, when I am an adult, that is." says Bella.

"Awesome. I wish I could join the brigade too. My dad is actually a brigade officer." says Nikki.

"So that's why I've never seen your dad...?" says Bella.

"Yeah. The bad thing is that brigade people don't have much free time." says Nikki.

"That's why my mom said no to a position in the brigade." says Bella.

"Okay. So sweet. She wanted to be home more with you and your dad." says Nikki.

"Yeah. Mom's so nice." says Bella.

"She really is." says Nikki.

"Awww." says Bella.

Bella and Nikki are happy.

Nikki wear a pink top and black sweatpants and Bella wear a white top and neon-green sweatpants.

Even if both the girls are wizards they never wear traditional wizard clothing. Actually very few wizards do. Most wizards now wear regular modern clothes like normal mortal humans.

Justin wear traditional wizard clothes at work as the headmaster of Wiz Tech and older high ranked wizards such as Lord William Hansen always do.

Alex own fancy formal wizard robes, since she is the family wizard, but she never wear that unless she has to.

"Let's eat some ice cream." says Bella.

"Okay. Frostum de la sugenta." says Nikki, casting a spell.

In a flash of white magic, some pink ice cream appear.

"Nice." says Bella. "I gotta remember that spell."

"Yeah, girl." says Nikki.

"Indeed, Nikki." says Bella.

Bella and Nikki hug each other and then eat the ice cream.

"Girls, be nice we're going away for a couple hours." says Vanessa, Nikki's mom as she enter the room.

Vanessa is a tall sexy woman. She look almost like a dominatrix, but she's actually a wonderful sweet lady and she is a very good mom to Nikki.

"Alright, mommy. B and me will be nice." says Nikki.

"That's good. See you." says Vanessa.

Vanessa and her husband George use magic to transport themselves away.

"N, where are your parents going?" says Bella.

"I'm not sure. I believe there's some party at mom's job or something." says Nikki.

Vanessa is a part-time wand-maker at Luudo Wand Corps. in New Albion.

George owns a potion store in the hidden wizard part of London.

"Okay." says Bella.

"Yeah." says Nikki.

"Did you hear that Molly Roberts is gay?" says Bella.

"Yes, Vicky Thomas told me." says Nikki.

"Alright. I was surprised when I found out." says Bella.

"Me too. She always seemed so straight." says Nikki.

"True. No one would suspect that she's into girls." says Bella.

"Indeed. I've seen her flirt with guys a lot." says Nikki.

Later, when Bella get home.

"Mom, did you and dad make sure that I am not wolf...?" says Bella.

"Because your father didn't want you go through the pain of being part wolf, sweetie." says Alex.

"Pain?" says Bella.

"Yes. According to your father, growing up as a wolf is a very painful experience." says Alex. "He wanted to save you from that."

"Okay. Cool." says Bella. "So sweet of dad to wanna keep me happy."

"Yeah. He's a true gentleman." says Alex.

"Awesome." says Bella.

"Indeed, girl. Your father is a magnificent man. Some people think he's a wild angry perv because he's a wolfman, but he's very good." says Alex.

"People shouldn't look down on dad 'cause of his wolf-side. That is really rude." says Bella.

"Yes, it is. Some wolfmen are actually wild and perverted and some are noble and nice like Mason is." says Alex.

"Dad has always been nice to you and me." says Bella.

"True and that's the way it should be." says Alex.

"Hello, girls." says Mason as he enter the room.

"Daddy. Mommy and I were talking about you." says Bella.

"Only positive things, I'd hope." says Mason.

"Yeah, only good stuff, dad." says Bella.

"Indeed." says Alex.

"Bella, I hope no one ever bully you for being a wolfman's child." says Mason.

"That's never happened. Kids at school don't even know I am magical and Nikki know that you're awesome." says Bella.

"Okay." says Mason.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
